


Hold On For Your Life | OC Collab with littletonpace

by jemmalynette



Category: Falling Skies, Terra Nova, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Charlotte (Falling Skies), Collaboration, F/M, Fanvid, Female Friendship, Gen, OC, Romance, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmalynette/pseuds/jemmalynette
Summary: This is another collab from jemmalynette and littletonpace about our OC's angsty romances and friendships.The OC's in question are for Terra Nova, The Walking Dead, and Falling Skies.
Relationships: Alicia Washington/Original Male Character, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)





	Hold On For Your Life | OC Collab with littletonpace

This is another collab from jemmalynette and littletonpace about our OC's angsty romances and friendships. 

The OC's in question are for Terra Nova, The Walking Dead, and Falling Skies and are named as follows..

...written by Jemma:

Logan Christopher - The Walking Dead (Craig Olejnik) - Ali's brother  
Ali Christopher - The Walking Dead (Allison Miller) - Logan's sister  
Michael Taylor - Terra Nova- Lucas's twin brother (Ashley Zukerman), paired with Wash  
Grace Mason - Falling Skies (Lyndsy Fonseca) - Tom's daughter  
Miles - Falling Skies (Luke Mitchell) - paired with Grace 

...written by Kat  
Casey Taylor - Falling Skies (Liv Tyler), adoptive mother to Charlotte/Etta.  
Jordyn Emery - The Walking Dead (Rose Byrne), paired with Daryl, sister to Marnie.  
Marnie Emery - The Walking Dead (Emily Alyn Lynd), Jordyn's little sister.

Song: Sam Tinnesz  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Made for entertainment only.


End file.
